


Let It Bleed

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Russian Castiel, Russian Gabriel, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Gabriel (Supernatural), Vampire Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: “There are hunters here. Tell me you did not…”Gabriel frowned at him. “Kill someone? Of course I didn’t. Why would you even ask me that?”Castiel sighed. “I am sorry. I am just concerned.”Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder. “Relax little brother. They aren’t looking for us.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovesagoodstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesagoodstory/gifts).



> I wrote this from a prompt given to me by lovesagoodstory. She had to wait way too long for me to write it, and I'm sorry! But it's here now.  
> Need to thank my long-suffering beta, maimalfoi87. Love you, twin!

_ откуда ты взял кровь? _ (where did you get the blood)

Gabriel smiled. “”Not to worry little brother. I get it from blood bank.”

Castiel nodded. “Good. Is good.”

They each took a bag and drank it.

Gabriel chuckled. “Is very easy here. Not like Russia. We will do well here.”

Castiel smiled at his brother. He put the other bags in the cooler filled with ice. 

 

When they decided to escape Russia and the terrible oppression of their father, Zachariah, Gabriel had shut his eyes and pointed at a spot on the map of America. His finger landed on Lawrence Kansas. They stole a lot of money from Zachariah and fled first to America, and then to the small town. 

They lived quiet lives, keeping to themselves. 

Once Gabriel got the blood bank connection, they were set. They kept to themselves except for the occasional night Gabriel spent with some man he picked up. 

 

“в городе есть охотники.” (there are hunters in town) Castiel looked at Gabriel with a frown.

“Speak English, Cas. I keep telling you, you need to speak English.” Gabriel sighed and sat on the couch. He casually swung one leg over the arm.

Castiel growled at him. “And I keep telling you English is too… tricky. There are many rules that make no sense.” He sat down beside Gabriel.

“There are hunters here. Tell me you did not…”

Gabriel frowned at him. “Kill someone? Of course I didn’t. Why would you even ask me that?”

Castiel sighed. “I am sorry. I am just concerned.”

Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder. “Relax little brother. They aren’t looking for us.”

 

Dean listened to the creak of baby’s door when he opened it. It was a comforting sound he never got tired of. He got out and fished his phone out of his pocket.

“Sam? Yeah, I’m at the blood bank. You still think there are vamps here? Stealing blood?”

He listened to Sam’s response. “Well yeah, I’ll give you that, It is a lot of blood to go missing.” 

He walked into the blood bank and flashed his FBI badge. “My name is agent Mercury. I’m here to investigate your missing blood.”

He walked out a half an hour later, no closer to what happened than he was when he went in. He drove towards the motel, where Sam was on the internet. On the way, he pulled into a drive through and got burgers. He stopped for beer and then went to their room.

He dropped the bag of food on the table and put the beer in the mini fridge, grabbing two out. He sat down at the table and popped the top on both of them, handing one to Sam. 

Sam grunted and took a drink. His eyes never left the screen of his laptop.

“Okay, so get this. There’s a guy who used to work at the blood bank, but got fired when he was caught stealing bags of blood. The police looked into it, but figured the guy was just some goth wannabe, so they fined him and let him go with a warning.”

Dean fished out a burger from the bag and took a bite.    
“So, we talk to him in the morning.”

Sam nodded. He looked in the bag and came up with a big salad. “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean frowned. “I still don’t get what you’ve got against a good burger.”

Sam got a fork and speared some lettuce. “I just don’t want to die of a clogged artery by forty." 

“Ah, but Sammy, you’ll be lucky to still be alive at forty.”

Sam ate his salad in silence.

 

After roughing the guy up a little the next morning, he finally admitted he grabbed the blood for someone else.

“And that would be?” Dean stood back and wiped the blood on a rag.

“These two guys, weird. They’re brothers. Russian. They buy all I can get.” He spit blood out of his mouth at Dean’s feet. Dean wrinkled his nose.

“Address?” Sam stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

The guy gave them an address at the edge of town. 

 

Castiel finished the bag of blood and tossed it in the trash. He paced the room.

“Where is that нет хорошего дурака?” (no good fool) 

He had waited for Gabriel to come home all night and now, all morning. He heard the rumble of a car pull into the driveway. He hurried to look out the window, and saw two men get out and look at the house.

“Eбать! Oхотников.” (Fuck! Hunters) 

Castiel walked to the door and opened it.

“I can help you? Are you… um… lost?”

The shorter man walked up to him. “Not lost. Just got a couple of questions for you. You alone here?” The taller of the two hung back.

Castiel smiled. “Da, alone. My brother is out.”

Dean nodded. He looked in Castiel’s eyes and Castiel looked back. The man had the greenest eyes Castiel had ever seen. The man’s eyes flicked down to Castiel’s lips and then back up.

The guy held his hand out to Castiel. “I’m Dean.”

Castiel looked at the hand and then back up at Dean. He reached out and shook Dean’s hand.

“Castiel.”

Dean smiled. “Castiel? That’s an unusual name. Can I come in, Castiel?”

Castiel hesitated. He didn’t want to be trapped in the house with a hunter. But he felt that if he said no, that would make this Dean suspicious.

“Da. Come in.”

Dean took a step inside the door. Looking around, he said, “Nice place you got here.”

Castiel forced himself to smile. “Спасибо. Uh, thank you.”

Dean turned to look at Castiel. “So, I’ve just really got one question for you. Are you the ones buying stolen blood?”

Castiel took a step back. His mind was racing. He could attack, but the tall one was still outside, and he would probably run in and cut off his head. His eyes darted around the room.

Dean took a step forward. “Easy there. I don’t want to kill you. I’m not a hunter. Well, not a vampire hunter, anyway.”

Castiel struggled to make sense of what Dean was saying. He took another step back.

“I’m a vampire, too.” Dean lifted his top lip and Castiel watched fangs lower. 

Castiel stared at Dean’s teeth and then he looked into Dean’s eyes. They were sparkling with amusement.

“You are вампир?”

Dean chuckled. “If that means vampire, yeah I am.”

Castiel had to sit down. He walked to a chair and sat heavily on it.

“But… you are also hunter?”

Dean sat down on a chair too. “Yeah, we are. But we only hunt monsters that kill innocent people. You and your brother aren’t killing anyone, right?”

Castiel shook his head. “No kill. Just drink blood from bags.”

Dean smiled at him. “See? No reason to kill you then.”

Just then, the door opened and Gabriel burst in. “Castiel? Cassie? Are you okay?” 

The tall one was right behind him.

Castiel looked at his brother. “Da. I am fine. They are not oхотников, not here to kill. They are вампир.”

Gabriel turned to look at the tall one. “Wait, you’re vamps? For real?”

The tall one lifted his lip and showed Gabriel his fangs. 

“I’m Sam, that’s my brother Dean.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel looked Sam up and down with a grin. “Well, okay then! Who wants to party?”

Castiel frowned at him. “Gabriel, веди себя хорошо.” (behave yourself)

Gabriel laughed and sat on the couch. Sam sat next to him.

“So, why are you here? Just thirsty or want something else?”

Sam smiled. “We just wanted to make sure you weren’t killing people. You aren’t are you?”

“Me? I wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Gabriel winked at Sam.

Dean watched the exchange, then turned back to Castiel.

“So, Russian, huh? What brought you here?”

Castiel sighed. “Our father. Very bad man.”

Dean looked interested in that. “Your dad is a bad guy?”

Castiel nodded. “Da, very bad vampire. Kills many. Wanted us to kill many. We did not want to kill, so we run.”

Dean nodded.  “How did you end up here?”

Castiel pointed at Gabriel. “He указал, uh… Gabriel, what is the word?”

“Pointed. I pointed at a map and my finger landed here.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, here. So we come.”

Sam asked how long they’d been here.

Gabriel answered, “About eight months.” 

Sam glanced at Dean. “You’ve really kept a low profile, for us to not know you were here. We only live about three hours from here.”

Castiel looked at Dean. “That is close. Where?”

Dean smiled at him. “We live in Lebanon.”

Castiel tilted his head. “Lebanon? Is other country, yes?”

Dean laughed. “God you are adorable. Yes, Lebanon is another country, but it’s also the name of a town about three hundred miles from here.”

Castiel squinted. “Adorable? What means adorable?”

Gabriel laughed. “I means he wants to Блядь you, Cassie.”

Castiel squinted even harder at that. 

Gabriel looked at Sam. “Please tell me you didn’t kill our dealer.”

Sam grinned. “Of course not. Just roughed him up a little to get your address.”

Gabriel stood up and grabbed Sam by the hand. “Cool. Let’s go see him.”

Sam stood up and glanced at Dean. “Guess we’ll be back.”

Dean grinned. “Take your time, Sammy.”

When they had gone, Dean looked at Castiel. “So, who turned you?”

Castiel shook his head. “No one turned us. We were born vampires.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “You’re  _ pure bloods _ ? I thought that was only a myth.”

Castiel shook his head. “No myth. Our father is патриарх (patriarch), uh… head of family. Our mother is vampire as well.”

Dean looked thoughtful. “I thought vampires couldn’t get pregnant.”

Castiel nodded. “Is rare. But possible.”

Dean sat, thinking. “So, do you have any other brothers or sisters?”

Castiel laughed. “Da. Many.”

“How many?”

Castiel thought about it. “Many. I’m unsure. Fifty maybe? More? I am unsure.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. “ _ Fifty _ ? How long have they been having kids?”

Castiel frowned. “I am unsure. My father is almost two hundred years old.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “Jesus. And your mother? How old is she?”

Castiel smiled. “Much older.”

“Much… Fuck. That’s a lot to digest, Cas.”

“I don’t understand. What is ‘digest’?”

Dean laughed. “Fuck, you really are adorable. Uh, it means to think about.”

Castiel frowned. “Again with the Блядь! If you wish to fuck me, just say so.”

Dean looked at Castiel. “What? No! I mean, well yeah, I’d like that, but that’s not what adorable means.”

Castiel tilted his head again. “What means adorable?”

Dean grinned. “It means cute, handsome, you know… adorable.”

Castiel grumbled something under his breath that included Gabriel’s name.

“And why you call me Cas?”

“It’s just easier. Castiel is kind of a mouth full.” He looked at Castiel’s confused face. “Uh, it’s hard to say, takes too long. Cas is easier.”

Castiel nodded. “I understand.”

They stared at each other. Castiel licked his lips and Dean looked at his lips and then back at his eyes.

“Your eyes are very blue.”

Castiel laughed. “Yes, and your’s are very green.”

The moment was broken by Sam and Gabriel walking in, laughing.

“Hey there you two? Do the deed yet?”

Castiel frowned. “Nyet. Do not be сырой.” (crude)

Gabriel laughed harder. “I’ll take that as a no, then.”

Gabriel walked close to Castiel and bent down to whisper in his ear. “Я говорю вам, он хочет вас.” (I tell you, he wants you)

“Заткнись Gabriel.” (shut up)

Gabriel laughed merrily. He got the cooler and put more blood bags in it.

“Meal time!”

Castiel stood up with a frown and went to get a bag. He handed one to Dean and took one for himself.   
When they were finished, Gabriel whispered something in Sam’s ear. Sam blushed but nodded. Gabriel grabbed him by the hand and drug him to one of the bedrooms. Dean watched them shut the door.

“Your brother and my brother seem to be getting along.”

Castiel nodded. “Da.”

Dean walked to stand close to Castiel. “You want to get to know me better? Because I’d sure like to get to know you better.”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Castiel stared at him and seemed to be considering. Then he grabbed Dean’s hand.

“Da, we Блядь.” (fuck)

He pulled Dean to the other bedroom. He kicked the door shut with his foot and was on Dean in a heartbeat.

Castiel yanked Dean’s flannel shirt off and tossed it. He grabbed Dean’s T shirt so hard it tore.

“Off clothes. Now.”

Dean opened his jeans with a smile. “Anxious? I like that in a man.”

Castiel growled and began to undress. Dean took off his boots and socks, and pulled his jeans and underwear off. He sat on the bed to watch Castiel get naked.

When Castiel pulled off his boxers, Dean whistled. Castiel was thick and uncut. His cock wasn’t quite as long as Dean’s but it was a lot thicker.

Castiel pushed him down on his back and crawled over him. They kissed, and Castiel bit Dean’s bottom lip. 

It didn’t take Dean long to find out that sex with Castiel was like sex with a rabid, horny badger. He loved to bite, which Dean wasn’t opposed to, but he knew it was going to leave bruises and occasionally, Castiel broke the skin and licked the blood that welled up.

“Bite me.” Dean smiled and bit him on the shoulder. 

“Da, harder!”

They were like animals, biting, scratching, moaning. Dean grabbed Castiel’s cock and pulled back the foreskin. He rolled Castiel over on his back and took the top. He licked Castiel’s cock and Castiel groaned. 

“No bite there.”

Dean laughed. “I won’t bite your dick if you promise to not bite mine.”

Castiel nodded. “I swear.”

“You got lube?” 

Castiel reached under his pillow and brought out a bottle. Dean grabbed it and poured some in his hand. He was on his knees, bracketing Castiel’s thighs. Castiel watched with his blue eyes dark. Dean grinned and reached behind him, putting a lubed finger in his own ass.

Castiel grabbed Dean’s ass and spread him wide. Dean worked himself open, knowing that he was going to need it to take that cock.

“Gonna ride you like the stallion you are, you crazy Russian.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean pulled his fingers out of his ass and positioned himself over Castiel’s cock. He lowered himself, pushing himself onto Castiel’s cock. It hurt even though he’d opened himself, but the pain only lasted a few seconds. Then the burn started. He groaned and continued down until he was sitting on Castiel. He sat for a few moments, letting his hole adjust to the thick cock.

Castiel looked at him with a feral grin.

“Get it up, cowboy.”

Dean laughed and put his palms on Castiel’s chest. “I think the word you’re looking for is ‘giddyup’.”

Dean lifted himself up, feeling the drag on his hole, and pushed back down again. Castiel grabbed his hips and dug his fingers in.

After a few minutes, Castiel sat up. He put his arms around Dean and began to thrust up into him. Dean let his head fall back and moaned. Castiel bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, then flipped Dean over so he was on the bottom.

Dean lifted his legs and Castiel grabbed them and put them on his shoulders. He began to ram in and out of Dean hard.

“Тебе нравится это? Мой толстый член раскалывает тебя? Ты моя маленькая шлюха, моя сука.” (You like that? My fat cock splitting you? You are my slut, my bitch)

Dean groaned. “Whatever you said, my answer is fuck yes.”

Castiel smiled and thrust harder. 

Dean reached for his cock, but Castiel slapped his hand away. 

“Nyet. No touch.”

Dean took his hand back and grabbed Castiel’s arm.

Castiel seemed to be capable of fucking for hours. Dean doubted it had actually been that long but who the hell knew? He could feel his balls tighten and pull up. The heat spread out, going into his gut and down and then he was coming. Hard. He yelled, “Fuck!” and he saw colors and stars behind his eyelids. 

When he came back, Castiel was coming too. He thrust wildly into Dean and filled him, over and over, His face looked otherworldly.

Castiel moved in and out of Dean slowly until his cock got soft. He pulled out of Dean and sat back. He scooped up some of the cum that leaked out of Dean, and pushed it back inside.

When Castiel laid down beside him, he leaned over and kissed Dean. Dean sucked Castiel’s bottom lip in his mouth. When they broke apart, Dean laughed. He lifted his head and looked down at the two of them.

They looked like they had been attacked by wild animals. They were covered with bite marks, some bloody. 

There was blood smeared on Dean’s thigh, which was covered with bruises in the shape of Castiel’s fingers.

Castiel looked almost as bad. He had big bruises on his arms where Dean had dug his fingers into them. He had bite marks and one nipple was bruised and bloody.

Dean turned and looked at Castiel. “Cas, that was awesome.”

Castiel smiled. “I concur.”

They slept.

When Dean woke up, he was the little spoon and Castiel had a death grip on him. He tried to move Castiel’s hand, but Castiel just tightened his arm around him.

“Nyet. Sleep.”

Dean chuckled. He turned his head and kissed Castiel’s messy hair.

“I want to check on my brother.”

Castiel sighed. “He is good. Gabriel take care with him. Not to worry.”

Dean rolled over to face Castiel. “You’re a real pip, you know that?”

Castiel frowned, “What is pip?”

Dean grinned. “A real doozy? A pistol?”

Castiel’s frown deepened. “I am gun to you?”

Dean laughed. “No. It means you’re very attractive, fun, a little crazy.”

Castiel smiled. “Ah okay. Pip means you like me. I like you as well.”

Dean kissed the tip of Castiel’s nose. “That’s good.”

They made out for awhile, then Castiel pushed Dean flat on his back. He moved down to where Dean’s dick was standing proud.

“I suck.”

Castiel sucked Dean’s entire cock into his mouth, letting it go into his throat. Dean gasped and grabbed Castiel by the hair. He pulled on it and Castiel moaned.

Castiel moved his mouth back up, just grazing his teeth along the shaft.

Dean pulled on his hair. “Watch the fangs.”

Castiel hummed. It went straight to Dean’s balls.

Castiel played with Dean’s balls while he sucked up and down. Then he slipped a finger into Dean and it was all over. Dean came, filling Castiel’s mouth with shot after shot of cum. Castiel swallowed it all.

He sat up and wiped his mouth with his hand and smiled. “Good, yes?”

Dean grabbed him and pulled him down into a kiss. He could taste himself in Castiel’s mouth. 

He pulled back. “Yeah, it was very good.” He kissed Castiel more. Then he moved down.

He took Castiel’s cock in one hand and licked his tongue into the foreskin, finding the head. Castiel groaned and laid back.

Dean’s mouth stretched around Castiel’s girth and his jaw already hurt, but he slid down as far as he could. He rolled Castiel’s balls around with his other hand. He used his hand on what he couldn’t take in his mouth. He didn’t want to gag.

Castiel grabbed a fist full of Dean’s hair and tugged. Dean moaned around the cock in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside as he slid back up. He stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit and then went back down again.

He let go of Castiel’s balls and slid his finger back until he found Castiel’s hole. He slid the tip inside and Castiel clenched down on it, moaned loudly and came in Dean’s mouth. 

Dean struggled to swallow it all, and some dribbled out of his mouth. He pulled his mouth off, and when he went to wipe his chin, Castiel grabbed his hand.

“Nyet.” Castiel leaned up and licked Dean’s mouth and chin. 

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel until they were both breathless. 

“We bathe, yes?”

Dean kissed him again. “Yes.”

Castiel got up and walked out of the bedroom, completely naked. Dean looked around before he followed him. Not seeing Gabriel or Sam, Dean walked behind Castiel to the bathroom. Castiel reached in the shower and turned it on.

When it was warm, Castiel got in and pulled Dean in behind him. He turned Dean away from him and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. He lightly bit Dean’s shoulder.

Then Castiel washed him, turning him around when he was done with his back.

Dean washed him. They stood under the water and kissed for a bit. Then Castiel reached around him and turned the shower off. They got out and Castiel handed him a towel.

When they were dry, Castiel opened the door and walked back out. Dean wrapped the towel around his waist.

Castiel chuckled. “You are shy.”

Dean smiled. “Just don’t want our brothers looking at my junk.”

Castiel tilted his head. “What is your ’junk’?”

Dean grinned. “You know, the family jewels?” Castiel still looked confused.

“My cock, Cas. I don’t want them to see my cock, okay?”

Castiel laughed and it sounded like bells to Dean. “Ah, as I said, shy.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

They got dressed and went to the living room, where Gabriel and Sam were sitting on the couch. Sam looked at Dean.

“Jesus, Dean! What happened to you?”

Dean looked at the bite mark on his arm and the bruises on his wrists. He chuckled, thinking about how the parts of his body that Sam couldn’t see looked.

Castiel grinned. “Is love marks.”

Gabriel laughed. “Any broken bones?”

Dean looked confused. “Uh, no?”

“Then he took it easy on you. He must really like you.”

Castiel beamed. “This one is to keep.”

Sam shook his head. “Wow.”

Dean grinned at him.

Sam stood up. “So, Gabe and I were talking. I think we should bring him and Cas back to the bunker with us.”

Dean’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He turned to Castiel.

“Yes! Come back with us. Live with me.”

Castiel smiled at him. “We Блядь every day, yes?”

Dean wasn’t sure what Castiel said but he had a pretty good idea.. “Yeah,  _ every _ day.”

“I am in.” Castiel began to grab things from around the room.

Gabriel was in the back of the Impala with Sam.”So, how did you two become vampires?”

“We were on a hunt. Dean got bit. It was my fault.”

Dean looked in the rear view mirror at Sam.

“Don’t get all maudlin on me Sammy. It’s fine, I keep telling you.”

Dean looked at Castiel. “Long story short, I got turned and I turned Sammy.”

Castiel looked at him for a while. “You turn… brother?”

Sam said from the backseat, “Oh he didn’t want to. It took me a long time to talk him into it. But it just made sense, you know? This way, we keep on hunting together, we’re stronger and can see better in the dark.”

Castiel looked at Dean again, who had his jaw set tight. He didn’t say anything else to Dean.

 

Dean was really glad that vamps healed quickly when he showed Castiel their room. Castiel grabbed him, kicked the door shut and ripped off Dean’s clothes preternaturally fast. Dean was on his hands and knees on the bed with his ass in the air.

Castiel found the lube and slicked up his cock. He moved over Dean’s back and whispered in his ear.

“Я хорошо трахаю тебя, вы не сможете сидеть в течение нескольких дней.” (I fuck you so good, you won’t be able to sit for days)

“Yeah, come on, big boy.” Dean wiggled his ass. Castiel growled and it sent sparks to Dean’s brain and goosebumps to his body.

Castiel shoved in hard, never pausing until his balls were slapping against Dean’s ass. Dean groaned and let his head fall on the pillow. Castiel bit him on the shoulder.

Castiel kissed the back of Dean’s neck and began to plunge in and out. Dean wanted to push back but Castiel held his hips tight and wouldn’t let him move. Dean whined and Castiel shushed him. 

Dean felt like he was being split in two but it was so amazing, all he wanted was more.

Then Castiel pulled out. Dean gasped and was sitting in Castiel’s lap. Castiel sat back against the headboard and pulled Dean back against his chest. He thrust back in.

Dean was on his knees, with Castiel’s legs stretched out between them. Dean put his hands on Castiel’s shins and let Castiel thrust up into him.

“Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck… it’s so goooood Cas…”

Cas laughed and bit him on the side. He licked the blood away. 

“You are belonging to me, Dean. You are mine to fuck and to love.”

Dean nodded, not trusting his voice.

Castiel reached around Dean and grabbed his wrists. He pulled Dean’s arms back behind him, and trapped both Dean’s wrists in one hand. He used Dean’s arms to hold him still and pushed Dean forward. He fucked Dean harder than ever.

Castiel grunted with every thrust. Dean was moaning, loud. He couldn’t help it. 

Castiel let go of Dean’s wrists and turned him around like it was nothing, still inside him. Dean kissed him frantically and Cas pulled him close, chest to chest. He bit Dean again, and Dean bit him on the shoulder.

Now Dean’s cock was rubbing against Castiel’s belly and Dean knew he was going to come.

“Cas… Cas…”

Castiel smiled at him. “You come, now.” 

Dean came hard and long, saying Castiel’s name over and over. He covered both of them with warm cum. Castiel held still, watching Dean. He leaned forward and bit Dean’s earlobe and began to thrust again.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and let his head fall on Castiel’s chest. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean.

Castiel came after just a few more thrusts. Dean felt him fill with hot cum. He groaned when Castiel pulled out and laid them both down on the bed.

“Я люблю тебя, Dean. I am in loving with you.”

Dean turned his head and smiled. “I love you too, crazy Russian.”

They kissed and went to sleep.

 

And thus began the era of four vampires who were also hunters, saving people, hunting things… the family business. Because that’s what they were… a family.

 


End file.
